The Sparticle Project
The Sparticle Project is the thirteenth and final episode of Series One of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on March 6th 2011. Synopsis The Questers and Ranchers finally reach the Sparticle Project but with another tribe running the place, things soon go wrong. Plot The episode begins with a view of the Sparty van driving along a country road, with Kat remarking their near to the Sparticle Project before Sadiq swerves due to dirt piles on the road. Kat then eagerly spots the Black tor mine with everyone cheering but Holly who remarks that the adventure and tribe will end. Meanwhile the Ranchers are on the road when their horse and cart bumps into a dirt pile with lumminite, with the cart getting wrecked meaning they can only take the horse from that point on. Unbeknowest to them, other kids watch them from behind the bushes surrounding the road. Meanwhile the Questers approach the main doors of the Black tor mine, with remarks the door is rather unusual. Meanwhile, it is implied Holly locked Reese in the van so the quest won't end but Reese uses Telekenises to open the door. Meanwhile the mine door is opened, with a boy opening the door, revealing the tribe living there to be the Mystic Moles, he calls on the other moles when Sadiq jokes around. Reese then bursts out of the van in a suit of armour with the moles at the door worshiping Reese as it was fortold by the leader that a hero would come. Kat decides to wait for Callum. The Questers eneter the mine and meet the tribe leader, Meghan. Reese says to the Mystic Moles that she comes in peace by holding up some lumminite. It cuts to Kat waiting outside, when Callum comes. They then proceed to kiss on the lips and proceed inside. Meghan is testing Reese, with Reese saying she can hear the Sparticle Project leading Meghans tribe to question her before an annoyed Meghan takes off Reeses armour, telling the moles to incapacatate them, threating to offer them to the Minotour if they dont incapacatate them''. '' Meanwhile the Ranchers arrived with Jeff using a lumminite boosted speaker to call out to see if anyones there. This only scares the moles and even more so when Frankie, whos sitting on a horse, puts up her hands creating a shadow puppet like Minotour. The tribe then has a happy reunion before Sadiq calms them down. Callum then gives Sadiq the dictaphone. Reese complains about the lumminite and proceed to open the door. With Meghan watching in shock. They play the recording but nothing happens, Holly gives Kat and idea to tell Sadiq to rewind it. The door opens and the tribe heads in with a shocked Megan looking and then running inside. The tribe barely get in as the door closes. The Sparticle Project is revealed to be huge. They then find the control room with Kat sitting down at the computers. Tia suggests Kat switches it off with an annoyed Kat explaining she can't just switch it off with a button. Kat explains the machines workings then. Meanwhile Megan is unscrewing a master magnet, with Ami noting it feels like the brakes have failed, with Tia and Callum going to chase Megan, with Kat, Holly and Reese staying behind with the remainder heading to the source of the problem. Tia and Callum then proceed to chase Megan until she stops on a walkway, threatning to drop the magnet. Meanwhile Kat is worried as the machine is overloading and Kat tells Sadiq over the intercom that the magnet needs to be fixed urgently. Megan then drops the magnet, saying she doesn't believe Tias "Fairy story" Jordan finds the broken bit, they then plug the magnet slot with lumminite and the machine goes under control and the lines start to merge when Reese gets up. But Meghan drops the Magnet into an important part while Reese leaves. Kat tells Holly to go chase Reese much to Hollys dismay while Tia and Callum imprision Meghan. Holly finds Reese waiting for Muna, when she appears, much to Hollys surprise. A failure occours causing Reese and Muna to link themselves up to the machine to aline the power with a concerned Holly telling Reese its dangerous but Muna and Reese proceed to do it anyway with the electricity lining up much to Hollys amazement. Sadiq comes in to a crying Kat. He sees the lines start to merge together and Kat turns around and sees her dad while all the other adults come back. Callum and Tia let Megan out and Meghan spots her mum much to her happiness. Meanwhile Frankie spots Doomsday Dora who sees the others are struggling to hold the lumminite in. Kat then spots Muna on the CCTV monitors. Kats dad notices that Muna and Reese are wired up to the circuit claiming its impossible with Kat to tell him that they're using they're minds. Its another two minutes to the worlds coming together but Muna is starting to fade fast, leaving Reese to cope alone which is too much for Reese to handle. Kat protests they can't do it but her dad won't listen. Holly meanwhile begs Reese to stop with Holly yelling at the camera to save Reese, with Kat realizing its killing Reese. Holly cries that shes sorry as she tries to save Reese, while the others struggle with the lumminite. Tia has come in and begs Kats dad to stop the machine. Kats dad then proceeds to write something on a sticky note. He goes to dump the beam but is stopped by his collueges. Kat stops the beam by throwing her necklace at the dump beam button. The machine crashes with a crying Kat while Holly leads Reese away. Doomsday Dora proceeds to tell them about the Quantum Nexus and gives them key while the kids give messages and items for their parents and grandparents. The grown ups then fade away, with Kat crying that she can't do it anymore while Sadiq realizes the note is the code to shut down all the worlds nuclear power stations. With Kat telling Sadiq hes her best friend with Sadiq replying thats the same with him. Meghan explains the key and the Quantum Nexus while Holly and Reese now have a good friendship. Tia and Jeffery then kiss much to Liams disgust. Liam then gets on a box and suggests they take a small break, get some supplies and then head to the Quantum Nexus to get the adults back while everyone cheers, leaving the series on a cliffhanger. Cast *Kat - (Abigail Hardingham) *Sadiq - (Karim Zeroual) *Jeffrey - (Wesley Nelson) *Tia - (Megan Jones) *Callum - (Jerome Holder) *Ami - (Zachary Middleton) *Jordan - (Iestyn Darmanin) *Reese - (Emily Sanderson) *Holly - (Grace Mandeville) *Frankie - (Abbie Hayes) *Liam - (Oliver Bell) *Muna - (Mia Tamrakar) *Mungo Mole - (Jay Ruckley) *Mary Mole - (Savannah Reed) *Megan Mole - (Amber Beattie) *Dora - (Annette Badland) *Prof. Barker - (Robin Kingsland) Errors * When the clip of Doomsday Dora speaking over the video is played at the start of the episode, the audio sounds like the actress is talking in the same room as we are, as opposed to sounding like she's talking through computer speakers. Evidently, an earlier edit of the clip was used. * It is unknown why Tia did not disappear during the second disappearance after Kat shut down the Sparticle Project as Tia had turned fifteen in the previous episode. Trivia *This is the only appearance of the real Doomsday Dora in person, as opposed to over a computer screen. Barring recap footage, later appearances of her in person will be of her "daughter", Holodora. *The line said by the door, "May the protons be with you." is a parody of the famous Stars Wars line "May the force be with you". *The message sent in The Hot Zone reached the adults as Kats dad gave her a note with the code to shut down the worlds nuclear power stations just before he disappears at the end of the episode. *Final appearances of Kat, Ami and Jordan. *Final appearance of Luminite until season 3. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes